


A Simple Bath

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: She shouldn’t be this nervous over a silly simple bath. Kagome has taken plenty of baths before and everything had turned out perfectly fine! However, this bath time is different. Instead of being by herself near the lake as per usual when the group had returned to Kaede’s village after spending a week looking for jewel shards and track down Naraku in the process, she’s going to take a bath with someone.And that someone was not Sango who was another female and she had taken baths with her plenty of times.No that someone was Inuyasha.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Simple Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I am back with a one shot for InuKag!!! HEHHE! Hope you guys will like it!  
> There could be typos and bad grammar so I am sorry about that lol.  
> As always, I do not own anything from Inuyasha. Just the plot.

She shouldn’t be this nervous over a silly simple bath. Kagome has taken plenty of baths before and everything had turned out perfectly fine! However, this bath time is different. Instead of being by herself near the lake as per usual when the group had returned to Kaede’s village after spending a week looking for jewel shards and track down Naraku in the process, she’s going to take a bath with someone.

And that someone was not Sango who was another female and she had taken baths with her plenty of times. 

No that someone was Inuyasha.

Kagome Higurashi grab hold the small bar of soap in her hands tightly as she stared at the bright blue of water that was in front her as she tries and fails to calm down her fast-beating heart, knowing that a certain hanyo could sense her unease. She should’ve said no when he had asked her if they could share a bath together. She was not ready yet at least she thinks that she wasn’t ready yet and was still freaking out about it. 

She knew why he had asked her. Inuyasha and Kagome had rarely spent any time together as a couple while searching for his arch nemesis and shards and when they had returned to the village, he had pulled her aside and asked her to take a bath with him. 

“I want us to spend some time together without any interruptions,” Inuyasha had told her huskily in her ear, making Kagome’s cheeks turn pink. “Let’s take a bath together. Just you and me. Alone.”

“A-alone? B-bath?” Kagome stuttered, causing the hanyo laugh in her ear. “N-naked?”

“Pretty sure it wouldn’t be the first time seeing each other naked Ka-Go-Me.”

He was right of course. It wouldn’t be the first time seeing each other naked. If Kagome recall correctly, those times were on accident and never on purpose. They didn’t see each other naked purposely and back then they were not even together at the time! Inuyasha was so focus on his first love Kikyo it had taken them a long time before he was fully ready to let her go for good. It was still new to them and Kagome wasn’t sure if she was honestly prepared for taking a bath with him. 

“What if he’s trying to do something and I am not ready for it yet?” Kagome wonders out loud, sighing as she started to remove her white and red robes. She shook her head when she sat her bathing supplies down next to her near the edge of the lake. “No, he wouldn’t do stuff like that,” she bit her lower lip when she walked over to the edge of the lake, shivering when the water had touched her toe. “Gosh, the water is cold,” she commented when she had stepped fully into the water.

“Maybe I can help you keep you warm?” A familiar gruff voice asked, making Kagome jump and lower herself deeper into the water to make sure he couldn’t see anything that was below her shoulders. “Keh, please you knew that I was coming Kagome. So why jump?”

“Because you snuck up on me Inuyasha! Gosh, give the girl some warning would ya!” Kagome yelled, turning around and yelped when she saw him pulling off his fire rat robes and was sitting it down next to her high school uniform. She could feel her cheeks getting warm when she heard the water shifting around and knew that he was just a few inches behind her. “Umm.”

“Just relax. It’s just two people who are a couple taking a simple bath. Nothing more,” Inuyasha told her, walking behind her, making sure to keep a safe distance so she wouldn’t freak out because his ears were flickering back and forth because of her fast heartbeat. His nose wrinkled when he caught a whiff of nervousness that was mixed in with her usual jasmine and vanilla. “Just breathe and try to calm down,” his golden eyes wonder over to her thick black hair, reaching out with a claw hand to run it through her loose strands. “Would you like me to wash your hair?”

Kagome closed her brown eyes at his tender touch and leaned back against his chest, sighing in relief when she feels herself starting to relax. “The pink bottle,” she told him, biting her lower lip when Inuyasha walked over to the edge of the lake to get the pink bottle that was the shampoo. She opened her eyes to try sneak a peek at him but quickly looked away when he started to walk back towards her with the pink bottle in his hand. 

Inuyasha smirked when he felt her chocolate eyes looking at him and his nose had wrinkled when a hint of spicy ginger got mixed in with her usual scent. He knew what that smell had meant but had quickly shook his head at the thought. He promised a simple bath to wash away the week of dirt from searching all over for shards and Naraku and he told himself that he wouldn’t mess anything up. 

“Just put a little bit in the palm of your hand,” Kagome instructed, eying him as he opened the cap of the bottle and squeezed the contents in his palm. She smiled when Inuyasha had followed exactly what she said which was a surprise coming from him. She giggled. 

“What’s so funny wench?” Inuyasha asked with the roll of his eyes as he walked closer to the miko and rubbed the contents near her scalp, massaging it gently with his claws.

“You had actually listened to me. That’s a first.” Kagome told him, smirking at him when she had tilted her head back to look at him and watched him roll his molten eyes at her.

“Yea well,” he muttered with a scoff when he had moved from her scalp to the edge of her hair. “We are in a lake and I don’t feel like drowning when you use that word,” he told her half jokily. 

Kagome raised a brow at him and started to open her mouth to pretend that she was going to say it but Inuyasha quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her. “Don’t you dare,” he told her in a serious tone of voice. “Lean your head back a little so I can rise this soap out of your hair,” he told her, removing his hand from her mouth.

“You know that I was just teasing you right?” Kagome asked, dipping her hair deeper in the water so he could wash her hair, biting her lip when Inuyasha started to rise out the soap from her hair.

“Yea I know,” Inuyasha responded with a huff, eying her ebony hair, feeling pleased with himself at his handy work with her hair and his nose had wrinkled when he caught the smell of strawberries that was mixed in with her usual scent. 

The hanyo and the miko stood in a comfortable silence when Kagome started to wash her body with body wash while Inuyasha stood next to her and silently watched her use a bar of soap to wash her pale shoulders. He walked closer towards her and wrapped an arm around tightly around her middle which caused their bodies to touch briefly. “Kagome,” he whispered against her ear.

Kagome froze when his strong arm wrapped around her tightly, pulling her against his muscular chest. He still managed to keep them at a safe distance from each other. “Inuyasha, what are you—”

“If anything were to happen to you,” he told her quietly in her ear, his grip on her middle tightens in his hold. “I’m not sure what I’ll do Kagome.”

Kagome widen her eyes at his words and reached down in the water to intertwin her hand with his clawed one. “You’re worried,” she commented, biting her lower lip when her grip had tightened in his hand. “Nothing is going to—”

“You don’t know that Kagome! You don’t know that! Things are getting serious! Naraku is in hiding plotting his next move! Hell, even I don’t know what the fuck is going on,” he hissed out in a growl. “I just—” he stopped talking and leaned forward to place his head on her shoulder, sighing when her scent had reached his nose, calming him down.

“Worrying about what might happen is just going to stress you out Inuyasha. You are not the only one that’s worried here. You do know that right?” Kagome asked him, trying to comfort him, trying not to think about his warm breath against her shoulder. She looked over to her left to see one of his ears flickering around and reached up to play with it with her finger. “Do you want to think about something else?”

Inuyasha tried his best not to react when he felt Kagome playing with his ear. “Could you wash my hair Kagome?”

“Of course, Inuyasha. Could you hand me the bottle?” Kagome asked him, moving away from him so she could squeeze the contents into her hands. “Does it bother your nose?” she asked him questionably, raising a brow to study him for any signs of discomfort because of the smell. She smiled at Inuyasha when he shook his head. “I’m glad,” she told him, moving around behind him to start at his scalp. 

“So, you’re no longer feeling nervous?” Inuyasha asked with a fang smirk when he had leaned back so the raven haired miko could wash out the soap from his silver hair. “Your scent was all over the place for a bit.”

“Yea, ummm, it was just—” Kagome stuttered out, biting her lower lip. “I know that we’ve seen each other umm, naked before but it was by accident. Not on purpose.”

“Will it help you by saying that I was nervous too?” Inuyasha asked her, making Kagome stop running her fingers through his long silver mane of hair. 

“You were nervous too?” Kagome asked him, eyes widen in surprise when she handed him the bar of soap that she was using earlier, trying not to blush when she watched him move the soap down on his tan muscular arm. “Could’ve fooled me that’s for sure,” she told him with a laugh. 

“Trust me Kagome. I was,” Inuyasha admitted to her, giving her another fanged grin when he catches her eyeing him when he started to wash down his muscular body. His nose had wrinkled when the smell of spicy ginger that he had caught earlier had reached his nostrils again. “And that scent isn’t helping me.”

Kagome blinked up at him with confusion by what he had meant and wanted to ask him but Inuyasha shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he added quickly, rubbing the back of his head to avoid the subject further. “Come on, let’s go before the others start coming to look for us,” he told her, reaching out to grab her small hand and pulled her next to him.

“Inuyasha, can we do this again?” Kagome asked him. She could feel her face turning pink when she had looked down at their intertwined hands when they walked over towards the edge of the lake. “It was really nice.”

“Sure, Kagome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think!!


End file.
